How to Deal With a Surprise Dragon
by Tomorrow's Hero
Summary: Bonus chapter of Standing Up, non-canon and a bit down the line. Kouichi has an encounter the likes of which he never imagined, and has an experience unlike any he's ever had before. (Nonsexual, I promise.)


**Hey, everybody! Got a surprise for you - a little oneshot based on my fanfic _Standing Up_ , starring our favorite underdog, Kouichi Haimawari! I wrote this up earlier tonight for fun, and I figured I'd throw it up here. **

**This isn't canon to either the original _My Hero Academia_ nor _Standing Up,_ and so can be read or ignored at your leisure. However, it does take place farther ahead than either of them, and so Kouichi is at a greater skill level here - you'll be seeing him do some stuff he'll eventually learn to pull off in the main story. If you'd like that to be a surprise, I'd suggest you look away. If not, read on! **

**I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Horikoshi does a better job with it than I ever could.**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **How to Deal With a Surprise Dragon**

"Thanks, but I'm good."

The dragon—who was _not_ Ryukyu, despite initial confusion—reeled back in shock. " _Pardon_ me?" They said, scandalized, glaring down at Kouichi. "Perhaps your feeble whelp mind can't comprehend my offer. I'm—"

"Nah, I got it. I'm just not interested. Thanks," Kouichi said, turning and resuming his jog along the U.A. track. He didn't make it three steps before the large, green lizard crashed down before him with flaming eyes.

"Let me speak, you ignorant hatchling!" The dragon roared, the air around their mouth rippling with heat. "I can give you _power!_ Magical abilities to surpass all else in this ridiculous, dry plane of existence! You'll control crowds with a single word! Conjure the power of the nature itself! Twist reality with mere thought!"

Kouichi shrugged. "Sounds complicated. Besides, I've been putting so much time into training my Quirk, I'd rather stick with what I know. Can you please move?" He leaned to look past the fairy tale creature. They had just shown up out of nowhere, which had been kind of cool, but they had proven so arrogant that Kouichi quickly tired of being around them. (He? She? Kouichi didn't want to assume.)

The dragon growled. "Idiot child, you can't believe that the power of man could compare to the power of the arcane. I could make you a king! A god! And you would rather continue serving those foolish idols? They would be yours! Even that grand Might idiot!"

Kouichi stiffened. The annoyance in his eyes became anger. "I'm—not—interested," he seethed. "If you really want to give someone power, why not find some Quirkless kid who could actually use it? Why bother with me?"

The dragon turned their snout and huffed. "The powerless deserve no such aid from the powerful," they said. "They fulfill their purpose as livestock and nothing more. But you…" They tilted their head down. "You, whelp, can learn. I will grant you the secrets of eternity, and you will learn eagerly, without question or complaint. I will ply you into an inheritor worthy of ushering in the arcane age to this—" The dragon snorted. "—primitive existence."

Kouichi stared up at the beast, unimpressed. "In other words, you think I'll bend over and do whatever you want," he said flatly. His inner Aizawa had entered such full force that he could feel the disappointment radiating off himself in waves. "No thanks. Stop bothering me." He turned and started walking away.

The silence held for a moment, then the dragon bellowed behind him, a discordant and grating sound. Kouichi dropped to the ground and slid backward, spinning around underneath the dragon's swinging claw to face the creature. They stared down at him in incredulous rage, and in that moment Kouichi shoved downward into the layer of sliding force between himself and the ground. It lanced into the earth, and the recoil sent Kouichi flying upward past the dragon's head. Kouichi grabbed their neck and spun down onto their head, wrapping his legs around their throat, and then he swung a fist at the dragon's eye.

As the blow struck home, Kouichi conjured a layer of force between his fist and the dragon's eye and lanced it into the latter. The dragon screamed, reeled back, and then pitched forward, bringing their head down onto the track. Gripping the dragon's neck with both hands, Kouichi wrapped another sliding layer around the dragon's body and sent them careening forward. He held on for dear life as the screaming dragon hurtled down the track and rounded the corner so quickly they almost overturned before accelerating down the straightaway.

How on Earth did he get himself into this? All Kouichi wanted to do was work out a bit, not wrangle an asshole dragon.

But then again, dragon riding was an experience Kouichi never expected to partake in. And as he and the dragon took the next turn, he wondered if maybe this dragon would think a little more of humans once they were both done.

 **So for those curious, here's a rundown of all of Kouichi's new tricks:**

 **-Increased Sliding Control: Pretty self explanatory.**

 **-Slide Force: By focusing on the repellent force generated by his Quirk, Kouichi can force it to surge momentarily, sending it lancing forward. He can use this to move objects or himself (a special move called Slide Jump), or when striking with a physical attack, as long as Kouichi has at least two existing points of contact with a surface, he can conjure a layer of repellent force between his attack and his opponent at the moment of impact and lance it into them for an offensive Slide Punch attack.**

 **-Slide Wrap: If Kouichi has three points of contact with a person/object, he can project the repellent force over them/it, and slide them/it instead of himself. Best used when Kouichi can ride whatever he's sliding, as this requires constant physical contact.**

 **I have a few others in the works, which hopefully you'll get to see someday. For now, have a good night!**

 **Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


End file.
